


Head on Collisions

by enoby_w



Series: Lua-verse [2]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Ihop happens, M/M, three shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoby_w/pseuds/enoby_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward posturing, uncommunicative bullshit, and head on collisions. A sequel to Lua. Ashley/Andy<br/>Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one: Start Here

He knew this was a bad idea.

Ashley sighed and dropped the box of boots and cookware onto the counter.

Jake stuck his head out of the bedroom, “is that everything?”

“Unless you want the coffee table.”

“Uh-yeah, you have way nicer stuff then I do.”

Ashley, pulled his coat back on and stomped back down the steps, and walked the five blocks back to his old apartment, bracing the door on his hip and rescued his coffee table from his now empty apartment.

He was moving in with Jake. He was giving up his roomy one bedroom and taking over a pull out couch. So much for being a responsible Adult. Fucking A this was a bad idea.

“Hey, did you remember to take the brick out of the front door?” asked Jake, his arms were full of coats, he was moving out the narrow hall closet, so Ashley could move in his clothes.

“They still haven’t fixed the front door yet? It’s been like months,” said Ashley.

Jake shrugged, “at least the mailbox came back right? Its not like I can keep forwarding stuff to you, since you live here now.”

Ashley rolled his eyes, “I can’t believe I am living with you, again. I can’t believe I let you talk me into this, again.”

“Oh get over yourself, you don’t do anything unless you want to and you know it. Stop being a bitch, this is going to be fun.”

“Yeah, yeah yeah,” Ashley moodily kicked off his boots and stomped into, into the living room, the couch was covered in boxes of Dvd’s mixed in with balled up band tee shirts and hair spray.

“Jake we have too much shit, its never going to fit in here.”

“You are being so whiny today, cut it out, seriously Ash, whatever it is, get over it.

“Okay- okay, I get it, I’ll get my head on straight.”

“Good. Theres a band pow-wow tonight and we having curry.”

“Here?”

“Yeah.”

Ashley raised his eyebrows, okay fine, band pow-wow, here. He glance around at the piles of half empty boxes. Lots to do then.

Ashley was stilling to shove the rest of his dvds onto the narrow top shelf of the lopsided bookshelf mostly full of boots, when people started to fill up the already tiny living space and the next thing Ashley knew was there was half a drum set wedged in between his pull out couch- which looks like it won’t be pulling out anytime soon and bookshelves full of dvds and boots.

As it turns out he was living in what had been dubbed band headquarters, since apparently he and Jake has the most space, which was hard to believe, seeing as only three of them could fit comfortable in the living room.

It was a lot of noise and arm waving and climbing over each other, all long lanky legs, and clunky boots, trying not to spill or step on someone else. As far as band pow-pows go nothing band related really came up. Mostly it was a combination of: Hey I met you at that thing, like two year/three months/last week and do you know so and and so and did you see such and such.

As it happens they all ran with the same general crowd and after much talk of bumping into each other over the year and about that one time Jake and Jinx almost got arrested- supposedly .

Andy was on the far side of the couch, his legs tucked up against his chest, chin resting on his knees, he was quiet most of the night. Keeping to himself and only speaking up when prompted, he kept his head down and watched the conversation bounce around the room. While Ashley watched him.

He wasn’t buying the awkward shyness. Andy- shy? That mouthy punk ass? Yeah fucking right-  
maybe he was a little bit bitter.

Just a little bit.

He shifted on the edge of the coffee table, he’d refused to sit on the floor after Jake stepped on his hand for the second time. Ashley crossed his arms, he was also a little bit awkward, and the longer that Andy sat on the far end of the couch the more he shifted around uncomfortably.

This was stupid. He was being stupid, and fuck being awkward and twitchy. If anyone was going to be awkward and twitchy it would be Andy. Ashley refused to awkward and twitchy in his own house. Besides the whole thing was whatever- this was cool.

He was cool.

After the apartment had cleared out, Ashley lay on his back on his couch, he needed to get over this. This shouldn’t even be a thing that needed getting over. He was done, it was done.

And that was going to be that. He rolled over pulling his sleeping bag over his head and went to sleep.


	2. Part Two: Two Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with Ashleigh and a lack of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have chapter two! I really want to say thank you to K, who left me a lovely comment. Seriously you made my day. I grinned like a moron for at least half an hour and may have alarmed one of my friends.

Ashley winced as the bus door slammed behind him. It was bright and his head hurt, and now everyone was staring at him.

“Have fun then?” asked Jake.

“No.” Grumbled Ashley slumping on the couch.

“No?! What do you mean no?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Fuck. He just dug himself a hole there.

“I want to know. But I don’t want to know, but I so want to know” said Jinx.

“Well I know I want to know,” said Jake.

Ashley tipped his head back and sighed, “Her name was Ashleigh.”

Andy, who had been sitting on the counter drinking cold day old coffee straight out of the pot, choked, sputtering and spraying coffee all down his front; nearly falling off the counter.

Both Jinxx and Jake turned around openly gaping at him, as he failed around on the counter, clutching the cabinet door in order to keep up right trying to catch his breath.

He gasped at looked straight at Ashley, “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“I can’t make this shit up.”

Andy snorted, dropped off the counter, hands on his hips, “Ohhhhh Ashleeey,” he trilled and sniggered to himself walking into the back of the bus the door slamming behind him.

“FUCKING PUNK ASS-!” Ashley yelled at the closed door.

The closed door said nothing in return.

He rolled his eyes and grumbled about two faced skinny bitches slouching further down into the couch. His head was still pounding and god damn that kid was a pain in his ass.

He leaned his head back and sighed at least they were playing a late show tonight maybe he could get some sleep before they reached the venue.

He didn't get any sleep. Not for a lack of trying. Instead he ended spacing eyes glazed over watching Jake murder Jinxx over and over on the Xbox.

Today was just one of those days. He tripped during sound check catching his knee on his amp, which hurt like a bitch but it woke him up enough he could focus for the rest of the night.  
Ashley was the last one back on the bus after the show. He'd crashed almost as soon as he got off the stage; he was running on too little sleep to be able to keep up with the rest of the whooping and hollering maniacs. It was nearly one anyway- and god he wanted to get out of these stupid fucking pointy boots.

He felt heavy like he was swimming; no matter how hard he tried to speed up he just couldn't move any faster. This was insane, he wasn't going to able to keep going like this.

He couldn't keep going like this and he didn't want to take pills, those were bad. They were a quick fix, but quick fixes usually caused more problems in the long run than they fixed.

At least they were all on their last legs. He knew they'd pass out almost as soon as they made it back to the bus and he'd be able to claim the couch to watch a movie or something until he was able to finally shut his brain off somehow.

Maybe if he was lucky it would before the sun started to come up and he'd actually get a few hours’ sleep before someone with a whole lot of energy came crashing out of the back room looking for a coffee at stupid early in the morning.

So he took the long way back to bus, in hopes that by the time he'd made it back at least one of them had calmed down enough to stop shouting.

He cautiously stuck his head in the door, his plan had worked. The lounge area was mostly empty, Jinxx was on the couch watching the timer on the microwave but it was otherwise empty of failing arms and loud voices.

Jinxx looked up when the door opened, “took you long enough, Jake though you got lost or followed someone home.”

“I was waiting for you fuckers to calm down, seriously you guys are insane.”

Jinxx raised his eyebrows and rescued his hot pockets from the microwave, “you just don't know how to have fun.”  
Ashley attempted to throw his boot at Jinxx’s head, but it veered to the left and ended up bouncing off the counter skidding under the table.

“See, that's exactly what I'm talking about,” said Jinxx grinning at him and taking a bite of hot pocket, swearing loudly, his eyes tearing from the molten cheese burning off the roof of his mouth. He blinked painfully and shuffled dejectedly into the back, clutching his too hot, hot pockets.

Ashley slumped on to the couch, “I hate you all,” he muttered and flicked on the TV, dragging the massive binder full of DVDs onto the couch, it’s not like they could get a cable signal while moving, even the internet was spotty at best.  
They all knew working internet was a miracle, even more so when more than one of them could get a wifi signal at a time but that didn't stop the mind numbing frustration when the wifi went out- sometime for days.  
Ashley listlessly paged through the DVDs, it didn't matter how many they had it still felt like he'd just seen all of them. He flipped to a random page and grabbed one and it looked like he was going to be watching Batman. Again.

Whatever.

He just wanted some background noise anyway, something to try and help turn off his brain, and he'd seen this damn movie so many times it might just put him to sleep.

Half way through the movie the rest of the bus had settled into as close to silence as it ever got, the rustling around in the back had stopped and the light had gone out in the bathroom for the last time.

Ashley let out a sigh, as much as he hated the lack of sleep he appreciated the quiet and solitude that the late night brought. It let him pull himself to together, to take a moment and actually think about the insanity of exactly where he'd end up.

But really, right now he'd so much rather be passed out face down in his narrow bunk then sitting up watching batman again, even if it was the only time it was ever quiet.  
The TV was starting to blur when he hear it, the door to the back opened and someone was trying to walk softly towards the front.  
Andy climbed over the back out the couch, long legs collapsing under him, blinked against light from the TV.

“Seriously, you didn't tell me you were watching this?”

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Fuck you man, its Batman you should have woken me up, now I've missed the best part,” grumbled Andy.

“You are such a little bitch you know that,” said Ashley, as the credits started to roll. He threw the remote at Andy, “put in the next one.”

Andy raised his eyebrows, “make me.”

“I am too tired for this shit,” said Ashley, frowning, he prodded Andy in the ribs with his foot, “you, go, put in the movie.”

Andy shoved away his foot and rolled his eyes, “ugh fine, ass hole,” fumbling around in the dark looking for the remote before changing out the DVD, “God was that so hard, you baby.”

“Bite me,” said Ashley

Andy leaned over and bit him hard on the arm.

Ashley didn't even know what to say. He just blinked stupidly.

Ow. That hurt.

“Ugh- fuck you didn't wash off you paint did you, God-” Andy spluttered, “That's awful, I am going to die of paint poison, you’ve killed me.”

“You bit me,” said Ashley.

Andy was desperately trying to find some sort of liquid to get the taste of sweat mixed paint out of his mouth, he found a half empty very flat soda from last week under the table and took a swig and pulled a face.  
“You told me to.”

“What since when do anything I tell you to do?”

“Since I felt like it,”

Ashley was done. His brain wasn't working, and at this rate he was going to end up kicking Andy in the face, on “accident” if this kept up.

“Whatever.”

Andy stole his blanket, “whatever.”

He'd turned so his back resting against the arm of the couch, and his feet were tucked under Ashley's legs, “be quiet,” he said, “I'm watching Batman.”

Well okay then.

Ashley passed out somewhere near the end of the second movie, and when he woke up back cramped and mouth tasting like ash, and covered in the remnants of last night’s war painter, he was wrapped up in the blanket and there was a cup of still warm coffee sitting on the table in front of him.

He liked to think it was an “I'm sorry I bit you” gesture, that is was what he liked to think. But it was more likely Jake had left it, it wasn't like Andy to share coffee.

At least he hadn't left him to freeze. Stupid Punk.


	3. Part Three: End Game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the head games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Also thank you K for the kind comment, really they do make me so happy!  
> I'm working on a new project called Half Life, I hope to have the first bit posted sooner rather that later but with working so much we'll what I actually manage to get done.

It was over the next three weeks that Ashley noticed that Andy was being weird. Again.

Actually it wasn’t that he’d started being weird, because Ashley was pretty sure he had always been that way, rather he was being weirder than usual.

Except when he was on stage.

Than he was fine. He was perfect, but it was the before and the after and the in between when he didn’t want to look at Ashley, or you know talk to him or be in the same room as him.

And that shit was getting old.

Because what the fuck? Where did this come from?

And it was awkward. The others picked up on it pretty quick, it wasn’t like Andy was capable of being subtle, and that resulted in lots of eyebrow raising and concerned looks from Jake.

And after getting cornered by Jake for the third time and asked if he and Andy were “okay” and did something happen? Which was really code for Ashley you were obviously an asshole and you need to apologise.

The thing was Ashley wasn't really sure what happened and he were tried of shrugging and getting sighed at. At least CC was staying out of it. He was making a staying out of it face and was resolutely pretending nothing was out of ordinary.

Which worked great for Ashley, it meant he could hang out with someone without it turning twelve shades of awkward or them breathing down his neck.

It was nearing the end of the third week of awkward city and half and the end of the tour was starting to seem like it would one day be upon them rather than a vague future notion.

Ashley was attempting to stay alive on the xbox, while Jake and Jinxx sat a across the room looking at him with judging eyes, heads together whispering about whatever he must had done wrong this time while Andy hid in the back with his ipod.

Ashley was totally content to ignore the pair in the corner and play vidya with CC but after dieing for the third time in row, CC turned to him, “dude,” he said, “this is getting stupid, what the hell is going on.”

“You're guess is as good as mine,” said Ashley shrugging.

“Well, fix it.”

“How?”

CC shrugged and qued up a rematch, “dunno, don't really care, maybe magic? Just make it better.”

“I'll see what I can do- you know he doesn’t listen to me.”

“You'd be surprised.”

Apparently that was enough to cause the whispering duo to back off a little bit with the judging and things fell back into was what close to the norm.

And Ashley was happy. They played their best show in weeks and as they piled back into the bus, they were informed they would be stopping at Ihop for a few hours for the bus driver to get a break and a few more hours of sleep.

Not that anyone was listening past the mention of pancakes.

“No that stupid. We can go in and eat like normal people. I am not calling in take out to the bus,” said Ashley.

He was sitting on the floor across from the couch, while they were all huddled around Jinxx’s phone, since he’d managed to pull up the menu.

“I’m not putting on real pants,” said Jake.

“Like that would be a deal breaker, dude, we’re all covered in paint, I don’t think unconventional pants are going to be a big deal,” said Jinxx.

“Yeah unless he was wearing imaginary pants…” muttered Andy.

“Guys. Pancakes. Focus.”

“I'll show you imaginary pants,”said Jake, starting to get up

“Jesus Christ Jake- sit down, God are you fucking twelve?” asked Ashley.

“I was thinking more like eight,” said Jinxx.

“Maaaaybe ten,” added CC.

“I'm done. Just- that's it. I'm done.” Said Ashley, “I'm going to lose it. You know what, you guys order in. I'll go in and eat where everyone will be wearing pants.”

“Fine be that way,” said Jake.

They pulled around to the back of the Ihop.

Ashley was up as soon as the bus stopped. He didn’t even care that it was likely that he looked like he’d been electrocuted, and was still mostly covered in remnants of black paint, rather he grabbed what he was hoping was a mostly clean shirt off the back of the couch and started to dig through the mess of boots spread all across the floor.

“Hey Ash?” Andy called to him from his corner of the couch.

Ashley turned, “yeah?”

“Mind if I come?”

“You gonna wear pants?”

Andy followed him out of the bus, and across the nearly empty parking lot, Andy caught his reflection in the window of one of the lone cars.

“Maybe we should have ordered in,” he said.

“Why?”

“Look.”

Ashley stopped and looked. They looked demented. Melted make up, smudged and faded streaks of black and Ashley didn’t even want to think about what his hair was doing and how he was going to make it stop. Using more hair spray only worked so many times.

“We look deranged,” said Andy.

“You want to go back deal with Jake and his imaginary pants?”

“No.”

“Then I guess we’ll just look stupid.”

They got a booth in the back, and were the only customers other than a group of sleepy looking girls who may or may not have been at their show.

The waitress was pragmatic clog wearing girl named kim, who let them to their booth, brought lots of coffee and was smart enough to wait until they’d both had some before trying to take their order.

The last of the adrenaline had worn off, and Andy slumped next to Ashley laying his head on his shoulder.

“Coffee,” he said.

Ashley poured him his third cup, “I don’t know how you function.”

Andy hummed around the edge of his mug still resting on Ashley's shoulder, “you should get home fries with your pancakes.”

“Why?”

“So I can eat some.”

“So you eat now?”

Andy rolled his eyes and sipped at his coffee, “ I eat.”

“If you say so.”

“So you’ll get the home fries then?”

“I was gonna get em anyway.”

Andy turned his face into Ashley's shoulder, “I’mma really tired.”

“Me too.”

“I wanna sleep in a real bed and take a shower.”

“No kidding.”

After putting in an order for large plate of blueberry pancakes with a side of home fires and request to “just keep the coffee coming”

And she kept the coffee coming, and Andy ended up eating half of one of Ashley’s pancakes and corner of the plate of home fires

Kim promptly brought the bill and they stumbled back towards the bus, “So I guess you do eat then. I was wondering you know how managed to you know not starve to death.”

“Told you, didn't I. You don't listen to me.”

“I do too.”

Andy snorted, and pulled out his cigarettes, as they approached the dark bus, “I'mma gonna smoke- wait for me?”

They sat on the step of the bus, “so you gonna tell me why you were being all nuts the last couple weeks?” said Ashley leaning back on the door.

“Was I?”

“Apparently. It was all Ashley what did you do? Ashley apologize to Andy- Ashley you're a dick face. Ashley Ashley Ashley.”

Andy laughed, “Oops, I didn't notice.”

“You're such a fucker you know that.”

“You keep telling me that.”

“Because its true.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, but you like me any way.”

“Oh yeah?” said Ashley raising his eyebrows, “you so sure about that.”

Andy turned and smiled at him, “Yeah I'm pretty fucking sure about that.”

“Cocky little punk.”

Andy smiled, he looked down hair falling over his face, and stomped out his smoke and leaned his head against Ashley shoulder.

“You keep saying that too.”

“Must be true then.”

“I guess so.”

They sat still looking out at the parking lot.

“Hey Ash.”

“Yeah?”

“I'm really stupid sometimes.”

“I know,” said Ashley resting his head on tops on Andy's

“You should kiss me.”

Ashley kissed him, and tangled his hands in his hair and pulled his against his chest and kissed him until he couldn't breath any more.

Andy pressed his face into his neck.

Ashley breathed.

“So you're done being stupid then?”

“I hope so.”

Ashley wrapped his arms around Andy’s slender waist, and pressed him close.

“Good.”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of three. Please enjoy.


End file.
